


The Stubborn Hero Falls In Love

by xraynarvaez



Series: Hildray [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray did not know when he started to for Hilda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stubborn Hero Falls In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



X-Ray did not know when he started to for, his purple-haired scientist friend, Hilda. He knew it wasn't when they met and she tased him. He also knew it wasn't when she slammed him into and almost hit him in the face. Though he really didn't blame her the second thing, Vav and him did get her fired from her job.

If X-Ray had to guess when the crush began, he would probably pinpoint to when Hilda saved him from Killer O.R.F.'s grasp. If Vav had a say in it and he did, he would say X-Ray started to like Hilda when she said she made the big taser and would make them into superheros.

X-Ray knew he had fallen for Hilda when she got excited about their gear working together and expressing it with her hands. Being the cool guy he was X-Ray formed an elaborate plan to ask to ask Hilda out. When goes to set his plan into motion by talking she just casually asks in the conversation if he wants to go out with her. He is upset that he didn't get do his plan but says yes.

The date is very casual and X-Ray is now just Ray. They eat pizza, play video games, and watch stupid action movies. When Ray gets ready to leave Hilda suddenly kisses him and after he get over the shock he kisses back. Ray thinks this moment is perfect and couldn't picture it with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want to talk about Hildray check out my tumblr: http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/


End file.
